<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Groceries by TheOfficialKai517</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529423">Groceries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517'>TheOfficialKai517</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Huey and Vi go grocery shopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Groceries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I couldn't sleep last night. Seriously didn't get to sleep until four in the morning, and only slept for four hours? Ish?</p><p>Anyways. I used part of my wide-awake time to churn out a few brief, sweet Huelet pieces. Four of them, I think.</p><p>I had to unload a little of my frustrations of working at a grocery store onto Violet here. Whoops.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huey inhaled deeply, smiling a little as he stepped into the grocery store. It was quiet and still, practically dead in the late hours of the evening. He glanced behind him, raising an eyebrow and frowning when he saw just how far behind him his wife was.</p><p>"Violet?"</p><p>"Sorry," she said, finally catching up with him, "I was just trying to figure out what the things on my half of the list are, and where they are."</p><p>"They should be easy enough for you to find," he said, "I made sure to itemize all of the items in the order of what aisles they're in, and most to all of it should be in cans or boxes with labels."</p><p>"And the things in the produce section?" she asked, "look, I may be smart, but I honestly can't tell the physical differences between parsley and cilantro, not without tasting them... And I think that's frowned upon here."</p><p>He laughed a little. "They should have labels. And people work here; they're always willing to help, or find someone else who can help..."</p><p>"Why can't <em>you </em>help me?" she asked, "you seem to know a lot about everything here, where it all is..."</p><p>"We're stocking our kitchen and pantry-- <em>completely </em>stocking them. And the store closes in an hour and a half; I think <em>divide and conquer </em>might be the best strategy here..."</p><p>She frowned. "I... I'm not sure if that's completely true."</p><p>"Vi.. You're acting almost like you've never been inside a grocery store."</p><p>"It's been a few years, yes," she admitted, "since before I met you, actually."</p><p>He frowned. "... Okay, fine. We'll shop together, get all that we can tonight... If there's anything left over, we'll come back for it tomorrow. Our main goal, though, is now to get <em>you </em>used to the grocery store."</p><p>She laughed. "Fair enough. Now, we should probably get going if we want to get a majority of the list finished off."</p><p>Huey nodded, grabbing a cart before taking her hand and leading her into the produce section.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>